Heart of Glass, Filled with Sand
by CrimsonsNight
Summary: The Kazekage tempts Gaara's demon by presenting him with other demons. The Kazekage gives Gaara an 8 year old girl with a neko Demon in the hopes of bringing forth Gaara's true potential. Can Gaara remain in control and deify his fathers wishes?
1. Donyoku

"There is no calamity greater than lavish desires.  
There is no greater guilt than discontentment.  
And there is no greater disaster than greed."

**Lao-tzu**, _The Way of Lao-tzu_  
_Chinese philosopher (604 BC - 531 BC)_

**Chapter One Don-yoku**

"Here" a gruff, unclean, middle aged man spoke. His breath held the rotten smell of tobacco and alcohol. He tossed the little girl, that he had dragged, in to the well furnished room at the Kazekage's feet.

"Now how about that small matter of my payment" the man grinned foolishly, revealing a set of crooked and yellowing teeth.

"Patience" the Kazekage ordered, his voice held no room for imprudence. The man's foolish grin vanished immediately. Silence washed over the room, satisfied with the man's obedience the Kazekage turned his eyes to the frighten creature at his feet. Her watery blue eyes stare up at him in fear. He reached down for her. In return she shied away. His gaze filled with annoyance accompanied by a hint of anger. She froze. Again he reached for her, roughly grabbing her by the back of her neck. He took her chin in his right hand,

"Where's the mark?" examining her face he spoke to the man who had almost been forgotten. Forgotten even by himself he jumped at the sound of the Kazekage's voice.

"Uh-uh l-l-left side of her ne-e-e-ck" he stammered for an answer. The Kazekage nodded. He grabbed the collar of her shirt. The rag barely capable of hiding the left side of her neck from prying eyes. Moving the loose fitting fabric to the left revealed a square box with several long scars, but what was most eye catching was the fresh wounds: yellowed, swollen deep gashes.

"Fine." He dropped her upon the wooden floor. Silently she grimaced in pain. The Kazekage turned away. He grabbed the red velvet bag off his desk. The soft sound of money clinking against each other brought the greedy eyes of her father.

"How old" the Kazekage turned around. Her father's eyes never moved from the bag, completely consumed by the bag that promised the sweet metallic touch of money.

"Eight" his eyes losing more humanity as his greed continued to mount.

"And what demon, did you say she held?" the Kazekage inquired, the velvet bag hovering just above the mans hands, his mouth almost watering, the man licked his lips,

"Shimizu, the snow leopard water demon" he almost grunted with anticipation.

"I see." He dropped the bag into the father's hands.

"And she is the one responsible for the complete and utter destruction of the village hidden in the river?" Her father's eyes narrowed in disgust as he spat out his answer.

"Yes." his eyes glared at the pitiful being that could hardly be called human, least of all his daughter of the monster his wife gave birth to. The child killed his wife in her birth. Personally he was quite relieved to be rid of the little atrocity.

"That will be all" the Kazekage dismissed him, gladly he turned and left without looking back. The Kage turned to her, a cruel smile upon his lips.

"Shall we meet Gaara?" Her ears pressed back against her head in fear 'what was Gaara' she shiver at the possibilities.

"I'm sure, his Demon can already sense you," his eyes held laughter. Her heart beat, screaming in her ears.

"I just hope you can put up a decent enough fight." He grabbed her by her upper arm. He dragged her up the stairs, her feet barely brushing against the carpeted stairs.

"Kazekage, what if he doesn't?" a man dressed in similar attire asked.

"That is none of your concern." the fear that was instilled in her heart before was nothing compared to what it was now, she was completely terrified.

"She will stay by his side till he does kill her." The Kazekage waved of any further pursuit of such unlikely subject. The Kazekage opened A red wood door with spots of brown, it gave her the unnerving impression that the red wasn't naturally part of the wood….

this is the end of the first part sorry it took me a little longer than I wanted to post it but it finished so tell me if you want me to continue please review ^-^


	2. Kurushii

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any part of Naruto Therefore any aspect of the Naruto world you see present in my story does not belong to me and is merely being borrowed.

_Author's Note: I apologize for updating the story so late. I very much hope you enjoy it. Also I have a poll on my profile to decide the name of the main character, but until I get feed back I'm going to use Kimi, so if this name is less than pleasing please let me know._

"Great Souls Suffer in Silence"

-Friedrich Schriller

Chapter Two

"Kurushii"

Beyond the crimson stains a young boy, barely older than her, stood without expression. His green stare trained only upon the crude man thatstill held a firm grip upon her upper arm.

"Gaara," the Kazekage greeted with mock splendor. The young boy's crimson hair swayed every so slightly. Like liquid blood, it danced onmore than just air. His face and body unmoved by the Kazekage's utterance. The Kage's Grin faltered the slightest bit. Kimi's heart beat thicklyin the room. The rapid thudding brought the disgusted gaze of her new keeper. The expression in his eyes quickly changing to one of merriment. His head turned back to Gaara, a cruel smirk firmly in place.

"Gaara," he repeat, his words smothered in mock joy. "I've brought you a friend." Tense air rushed past her face. A squeak frozen in her throat. Her body scrambled for purchase upon the rushing ground. Her body mere inches from Gaara's feet. Shivering she glanced up, eyes wide. Her involuntary rapid approach to Gaara's feet left unaddressed by the boy himself. Gaara's eyes did not waver, but remained fixated upon the man before him. A slight tightness at the corners of his eyes the only change to his otherwise immobile appearance. Gaara's throat contracted as he swallowed, causing the Kazekage to laugh audibly as his son seemingly struggle for control. Turning to Kimi the man's laughter faded from the room, but not from his eyes.

"Please keep my son company," he commanded. Unaffected by her lack of acknowledgement he turned and left the room briskly. The door shut with a soft click. Gaara's eyes still glaring hard toward the door. The Dark shadows around his eyes cast indefinitely darker with grim acceptance. Her heart raced fast, her body knowing long before her brain of the impending pain that would surely follow such a gaze.

Seconds past, as Gaara's struggle with himself began to waver for the worse. Her thudding heart a theme song to his inner turmoil. The sound of pounding blood brought upon her a curious gaze. His eyes shifted toward her whilst the rest of him stood in stiff attention. His eyes a horrid mixture of distraught child and untamed monster. His curious gaze broken by the beast within.

Her screams were terrible as the monster crawled up from the abyss within Gaara to torment her with sadistic glee. His sand moved quickly through the air with precise movement. Crimson splattered. Her screams fell silent. Upon his face warm liquid trickled toward his chin. His eyes wide with inhumanity. Her throat no longer capable of sound, her mind held prisoner by the slow sensation of sand's cold gritty texture tearing long lines in her skin. The pressure increased with each lashing. Her skin dividing effortlessly for him, because surely her body knew this. Her body incapable of pleasing her father was surely capable of at least this. Comforted by the sick sense of the familiar. Her lack of verve seemingly only served to incense the demon more.

Her very own demon did not stir. Content in the knowledge its presence on this plane would shortly be over. The Frantic attempt at blood shed reached a peak as his sand slammed into her side pinning her to an apposing wall. Her body incased in inhuman pain desperately attempted to quell its injury. The hum of her spluttering purr joined the sounds of a thudding heart and gasping breaths. The soft sound of her purr bit back at the pain, her mind lulling its self from the connection to her body.

Gaara slammed back reflexively at the control of his demon. His sand seemed to stutter around her before crashing to the floor. She blinked back at her swimming vision. Her purr a soft melody in her ears. Shifting against his sand her purr's depth increased. Her eyes closed momentarily, she strained to stay conscious. She focused on her distraught tormentor. Barely up right, his head in his hands in apparent agony. His battle seemingly won, he crashed to his knees. His breathing labored, his eyes closed in concentration. Deep breaths joined the chorus of her low desperate hum. His eye opened. Vivid and lucid they stared at her. His head turn to the side ever so slightly. His face caught between horror and relief. Her heart stuttered, the thudding subdued to a soft pitter patter that faded to a noiseless sound below her purr. The familiar sensation of being encased in warm blood helped her realize what the dark haze around her vision really was. Specks of indefinable red scattered across her vision before completely phasing out to a black emotionless twilight.

_Thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer and hopefully put up quicker than this one. I would really appreciate some feed back, and if you see any errors or issues with my story please do not hesitate to inform me of such things in your reviews or PMs. Don't forget to take the poll on my profile to determine the name of my main character._


End file.
